Exceptional Skill
by HenriaSownbinder
Summary: Ginny and Harry suspect something is wrong with their youngest and only daughter, Lily Luna Potter. After getting confirmation, how do the Potter children cope? By banding together as brothers and sister. They each have an exceptional skill that they possess. Even if there is an annoying (At least that is Lily's opinion) Malfoy being a distraction.
1. Loving with Ginerva Molly Potter

**Prologue: Loving with Ginerva Molly Potter**

"Mum, I think there is something about Lily." Ginny looked down at her tea. She was pretending the steam coming off of it was more interesting than the conversation.

"Is she alright? Do we need to bring her to St. Mungo's?" Molly halted her bustling to turn concerned eyes to her red headed daughter. Ginny waved a hand.

"No, nothing like that." she let out a breathe, "I'm pretty positive Lily is a squib. There hasn't been any accidental magic going on."

"Oh, well, have you thought of taking her to St. Mungo's? Maybe they can run some tests. We need to know now, right? I believe Harry once said that muggle children start school as early as four." Molly continued with preparing lunch as if Ginny had told her it was raining.

"Yeah, we've discussed that." the younger witch eyed her mother cautiously, "Aren't you going to tell me to get rid of her?"

"Ginerva Molly Potter, if you so much as have a notion to drop that child off at some orphanage, I will blast your name from our family books! So help me child!" Molly had turned back around and was pointing an accusatory finger at her daughter. Ginny paled. The 'mum voice' still had an effect on her.

"No! She is my daughter! I would never think about that!" Ginny felt her own mother bear instincts kick in, "I love her. I just wanted to ask your opinion on the matter." she felt foolish that she suspected her mother of being anything but kind and understanding.

"She is my granddaughter and I would love her even if she were a troll." Ginny scrunched her nose and Molly laughed, "Maybe not a troll, but you understand." Ginny nodded her head.

"Will the rest of the family love her?" Ginny's voice was soft and sounded miserable. Molly took a step forward and gently took her daughters face between her soft hands.

"Ginny love, if anyone from my family has anything negative to say about anyone from my family, I will be the first and last person they talk to." Ginny shivered. Molly was downright scary.


	2. Meeting Lily Luna Potter

**Meeting Lily Luna Potter**

The proper tests from St. Mungo's confirmed what Ginny and Harry's suspicions. Ginny had to be restrained by Harry to keep from breaking the Healer's nose when he started naming orphanages for squibs. Needless to say, his name was noted in the as 'to never see this patient again'.

Molly was true to her word. When Ginny and Harry announced that Lily Luna Potter was indeed special, Lily's uncle Percy Weasley had a thing or two to say about family image and pride. Molly rounded on him and yelled him into a dizzy spell. Ginny got her say in the matter by breaking his nose. No one else had anything to say.

No one really needed to say anything. They all loved Lily. She was vivacious and wonderfully bright. Not a single family member ever held her against her lack of magic because she had her own magic.

Lily Luna Potter could make you laugh.

Her brothers always loved her. They never poked fun at her being a squib. They may have teased her for being a girl or being shorter or being annoying, but never because she didn't accidently make an object float or catch on fire. Her lack of magic just made the boys feel the need to protect her.

So, Lily started school as a muggle child would. Ginny would walk her to school and back home. Lily would tell her all about her friends and all about her studies. Ginny would listen and ask questions. Everything a loving and caring mother would do. Because that is what Ginny Potter was.

"Mum, what is this?" Lily had stopped in front of a window. Behind the window were children punching and kicking the air. Looks of determination and concentration were etched into their tiny faces. Their voices were calling out commands in unison.

Lily was riveted.

"Lils honey, do you want to learn to do that?" Ginny asked the curious, little red head.

"Mother, may I?" her voice was soft with amazement and excitement. The prospect of being able to attend these classes was almost too much to bear.

"Let's go see what we need to do to sign you up." Ginny kissed her daughters temple and led her into the door marked Muay Thai.

And Lily Luna Potter excelled.

* * *

><p>James! Albus and Lily! Time to go!" Lily heard her mother call up the stairs.<p>

"Coming!" two voices chorused in reply.

"Coming, mother!" Lily called a second later.

The Potters were getting ready to take James and Albus to King Cross Station for their fourth and third year respectfully. Lily liked to go to see her cousins off as well. All of her red headed cousins. Even the ones without red hair. She would miss them all. So, she always saw them off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Even though this would have been her year to go.

"Boys, your trunks all packed?" their mother asked one more time.

"Yes mum!" James whined.

"Yes, mother." Albus responded knowing that she was just worried.

"Jamie, be sure you didn't forget you underwear again!" Lily called as she ran out of the house towards her father. He was waiting by the family car.

"You little..." James ran after her. Ginny heaved a deep sigh and lifted his trunk.

"James! Lily!" Harry called after the warring siblings, "Control yourselves!"

Lily jumped nimbly away from James. He took one more swipe at his sister before he ceased his attack. Lily giggled and jumped into his arms for a hug. James returned it and mussed her hair.

"Come on children, into the car." Ginny ordered as she put James' trunk into the back. Albus followed her example.

The children piled into the car. Lily was in the middle with Albus and James on either side. She automatically leaned her head on Albus' shoulder. Albus laid his head ontop of hers and James leaned his body over to rest on Lily's shoulder. They knew that had an hour to nap.

Harry drove. He and Ginny listened to the radio softly. Their children displayed the love they had always hoped they would. It melted their hearts that those three could be so different yet so close.

"Darlings, we are here." Ginny said gently. Lily was the first to stir.

"Five more minutes." Lily moaned, "Albus is a comfortable pillow."

"Really, 'cause you make a horrid one." James muttered, rubbing a sore spot on his neck.

"You say that every year I come with you." Lily responded as they started piling out. She stretched from fingertips to toes. She shook out the last remnants of their nap.

"I'm waiting for you to get fatter so you're squishy." Lily responded by punching him in the arm. James groaned.

"Lily " her father warned. Albus began chuckling.

"Sorry dad." she said sweetly. Looking up at him with her brilliant hazel eyes. Harry sighed and shook his head. She could get away with murder with those eyes.

"To the platform you lot!" Ginny ordered, shooting a glare at Harry for falling for the act. He just shrugged his shoulders innocently.

The family maneuvered through the crowded station. The two boys pushed trollies with trunks and boxes. Lily carried an owl cage with no owl. Their owl knew just where to go. He had been doing it for four years now.

As soon as they passed through the barrier, Lily heard the squeals of her favorite cousin, Lucy Weasley. Her dark auburn locks bounced as she ran to her. They enveloped each other in tight hugs; Lily making sure the owl cage did not hit her cousin.

"It's been ages!" Lucy exclaimed.

"It's been a month." Lily deadpanned. Lucy rolled her eyes at her overly technical cousin.

"It's called exaggeration, Lils!" Lucy started leading her over to the rest of her family.

Lily greeted her older cousin, Molly Weasley, Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey Weasley with embraces for each. They all asked if she were excited to start secondary school. After her enthusiastic yes, she wished her cousins well and promised to owl. Quick pecks on the cheeks and she left to join her family for good bye hugs.

As she neared her parents and brothers, she noticed a shock of white blonde hair in the midst of the circle. That particular shade belonged to James' best friend, Scorpius Malfoy.

"Hey Jamie, you almost ready to go?" Lily asked quietly. Her eyes were stinging and her heart ached. Lily really hated this part.

"Why aren't you coming?" the blonde fourth year asked, confused.

"I'm a squib. Didn't my brother dearest tell his best mate that his sister dearest is non-magical?" she replied, a confident smirk replaced the sadness momentarily. Scorpius was taken aback by her brashness. James shifted uncomfortably.

"N-no.." he stuttered, unsure why he was intimidated by an eleven year old.

"Lily Luna!" her mother snapped, "You behave yourself. Now, apologize to Scorpius here for making him uncomfortable."

"Aw, sweetheart, she doesn't have to." Lily was trying to get herself out of trouble again with her eyes. It was working on her father. He took a chance and looked at his wife. Her withering glare made him swallow any remorse for his daughter, "Do as your mother says, love." Lily rolled her eyes. Her father was so easily manipulated.

"I'm sorry Mister Scorpius Malfoy for making you uncomfortable with the truth." her sarcasm was so light, her mother almost didn't hear it. Almost.

"Lily..." she ground out.

"I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable. I should have taken your feelings into account and not been so harsh in revealing my non-magical self."

"Better." Ginny gave James a kiss on the cheek which he proceeded to wipe off.

"Mum, don't!" James whined.

"James Sirius..." his father warned.

Albus walked over to his mother and gave her a hug. She kissed the top of his head. After quick hugs from their father, the two boys stood in front of their baby sister.

"Have fun in secondary school. I know you will kick some arse." Albus stated with a sad smile. She returned his sad smile with one of her own.

"I hope so." she said without her usual confidence.

"Hey firecracker, you will. Because I have seen it." James said dramatically. He squeezed his eyes closed and placed a finger in the middle of his forehead like he was receiving a vision, "And you will also see us during Christmas hols! Along with Mister Malfoy!" Lily smacked his arm lightly.

"Jamie, quit your play acting and give me a hug." Lily laughed.

"Jamie? I will have to remember that one." a voice came from her left. Hot hazel eyes turned towards Scorpius.

"You will do no such thing. He is my Jamie, no one else's. Non-special folk call him James." her tone was cold. The blonde raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I'll see you on the train, year? Save me a seat?" James touched his friend's shoulder. Scorpius gave him a nod. He left to board the train. James turned to his sister.

"No. I don't want to hear it." Lily held up a hand to stop him from scolding her, "He tried to take something of mine. It hurts enough that I can't go off on an adventure with you and Albie. He is not going to be taking my nickname for you." tears lined her lids.

"Firecracker, no tears." James ran a hand through his messy hair, "I was going to say that I will forbid him from calling me Jamie, I promise." he pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing the top of her bright red locks. Lily sighed in content.

"I love you." she mumbled into his chest.

"I love you too. Kick ass." he gave her another kiss. They broke apart.

"Can I have mine, now?" Albus spoke up finally. He didn't prefer confrontation, but he couldn't let anyone hurt his sister. Although, they would have a tough go of it.

"Most certainly." she giggled. She jumped and circled her arm around his neck, tightly holding him. He gave her a kiss on her temple.

"I love you, little one." he murmured into her hair.

"I love you too, Albie." she replied into his shoulder. They separated.

"Alright boys, to the train." Ginny pushed gently.

"Love you mum, dad." Albus called from the train.

"Love you guys!" James followed him. They both waved. Their parents waved back. Lil wiggled her fingers weakly.

"Come on, love. Let's get some ice cream." Harry came up behind her and placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Then we will go and get your uniforms sorted out."


	3. Traveling with James Potter

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is short. It just ended where it needed to end. I hope you enjoy! Keep the reviews coming! I would like to thank bia 13 for thir review! They keep me trying.**

**Henny, that lucky Penny!**

* * *

><p><strong>Traveling with James Potter<strong>

"Is it safe to talk to you mate, or do I need a signed permission slip?" a distinct sneer permeated James' ears.

"Don't start, Scorp." James muttered in reply. He lifted his trunk to the luggage rack. Albus followed his lead.

"No, let us stat. How come you never divulged that your sister is a squib? Wouldn't that be something to let your friend know before he let himself make a fool of himself?" Scorpius crossed his arms in front of his chest. James took note of the defensive position.

"She gets protective because it actually hurts her to watch us leave. She won't admit it, so she takes it out on other people. This year, it is you." Albus calmly cut off James' retort.

"It is just a name." the blonde frowned. Albus shook his head.

"It is her name. She called him 'Jamie' for the first time when she was three." Albus was still calm and cool, "Want to know what else happened when she was three?"

"She coined your nickname?" Scorpius' response dripped with sarcasm.

"She found out she wasn't like Albus and I." James corrected softly. Scorpius shifted nervously.

"She actually coined my nickname when she was four." Albus said evenly, "I'm going to find Lucy. She won't try to talk about Lily like she is a negative being. You better set him straight, James." and Albus left the compartment.

James sighed as he sat down, the nap from the car right already feeling like a distant memory.

He liked Scorpius Malfoy. He was a great friend while at Hogwarts. Both being sorted into Gryffindor, they shared a dorm room. It was a course of nature for them to become friends. And no matter how much his father insisted Scorpius Malfoy did not have a judgmental bone in his body.

As James Potter stared at his best friend, he felt conflicted. His heart still hurting from having to say good bye to his sister, now there was an added pain from Scorpius feeling like he betrayed him by not trusting him with the knowledge of his sister. How is he supposed to explain that Lily Potter hated when her brothers told people when she had a perfectly working mouth to do so herself? How is he supposed to explain that made them promise not to tell and talk about it until she could tell the person herself?

The beginning, James decided.

"When Lily was three, mum and dad noticed she didn't burst objects into fire when she got frustrated. They noticed objects did not levitate when she was overly excited." James ran a steady hand through his dark hair, "So, they took her to St. Mungo's. They verified what my parents already knew.

"My Uncle Percy ended up being a real prat. We kids were upstairs up to our own devices when Grandmum Molly started screaming at him about loyalties and a sense of family. The adults didn't know, but we all listened while the argued."

"Molly and Lucy's dad?"

"Yeah. He has a fuzzy view on family and whatnot." James smirked, "I have to ask, how do you view squibs?" James lounged back on the bench, embodying an air of relaxation. His only tell that he was tense was his crossed arms over his chest.

"Contrary to popular belief, Potter, a new generation of Malfoys are being taught equality and non-prejudice. I would never judge your sister about her magic, or lack thereof. She means so much to you. The stories you have told of her have always had a certain loving quality about them." Scorpius dropped his last name to let James know he was very upset with him, "The only qualms I have with your sister is her snarky attitude and sense of being better than everyone else." James chuckled.

"Ah, yes. Well, stand in line. She has that effect on everyone she does not trust." James let his arms drop, "You two can hash that out during Christmas."

Scorpius groaned. His torso fell back against the bench. He rubbed a hand on his forehead in agitation.

"I'm sick. I cannot go with you to your house." he coughed for effect. James just laughed and rose from the seat.

"Want to check in with my cousins? I didn't get to see them on the platform." James opened the door and stepped out, waiting for an answer.

"Sure, I could tease some gingers." his small smirk told James that he was partially joking. James just rolled his eyes.

"Come on then."

The two Gryffindors explored the train, peering into the compartments. Their venture proved fruitful towards the back of the train. They found a loud compartment with many different shades of red hair. Scorpius looked like he was in heaven.

Until a particularly hot tempered ginger stomped up to him with murder in her bright blue eyes.

"What do you want?" her voice was like ice. Scorpius took a half step back.

"Leave him be, Luce." Albus had gotten up with his fiery cousin and was now holding her hand, pulling her towards himself. She ignored his words and actions.

"Thinking of all the names you can call her to degrade her sense of self-worth? Make her feel like the filthy squib that she is?" James stepped between them, his anger barely contained.

"Lucy, maybe you need to go to the loo and splash some water on your face." his tone was calm. Albus pulled her hand harder. Lucy still resisted.

"No! I'm going to rearrange his face!" her hands shook with fury.

"Look, Weasley, the only problem I have with your cousin dearest is her snarky attitude." Scorpius drawled, "Now get out of my face."

"Come on, sissy. You don't know what he really said." Molly rose from the bench and took her sister's hand from Albus, "Let's go find the Jordan twins." and she gently pulled her younger sister down the hallway.

Scorpius visibly relaxed. Angry women were not his specialty. They threw his heart out of rhythm and set his teeth on edge.

"Look, Scor, let's sit with my less possessive cousins and talk about it." James tugged on his sleeve, "My brother promises to play nice and not start any more drama. Which, I should jinx you for. Albus, that was unnecessary." James reprimanded. Albus just smiled and shrugged.

"I'm still curious why no one mentioned it to me. Molly and you have been around me for the past four years." the blonde took a seat next to Fred Weasley.

"Oh, that's easy." Albus smirked. That smirk reminded Scorpius of his dad, Draco Malfoy, when he was in school. _Must be a Slytherin quality_, "She told us once that we cannot speak for her when she has a perfectly working mouth. She may have ended that conversation with giving us black eyes as reminders."

"Why do you two let her push you around like that? I understand not roughing her up, but you can't be pushovers." that whole compartment burst into laughter.

"They don't let her walk all over them." Rose Weasley said gently. Scorpius was very visibly frustrated, "She has a way about her."

"She doesn't like it when we discuss her life without her present." Albus looked around to his family. Rose's cheeks colored with embarrassment.

"Why?" Scorpius looked at James. Albus was starting to tick him off.

"She doesn't need anyone to speak for her." James responded quietly. Scorpius mulled his words in mouth carefully.

"Fine. I'll wait until Christmas." the blonde reasoned, mostly to himself.

"I thought you were ill?" James teased.

"I took a Pepper-Up Potion." Scorpius shrugged. James doubled over laughing.


	4. Standing Up With Albus Potter

_**A/N: I am so sorry. I know it took me forever to update this one, but I have been exploring the wonders of unhappy marriage. I have been distracted and pretty down. But! Never fear, I always pick myself up and dust off the dirt! I have been noticing that I am clearing the fog of my own problems. Ideas are coming to me once again. So, hopefully I can keep this steady stream of writing. It also doesn't help that I keep reading fan fiction to begin with. I read too much all the time. And I apologize. Sincerely. :D **_

_**I do hope you enjoy. And don't be shy about leaving reviews. They make me smile even if you can't see that. If I could video chat with everyone, I would so you could see me read your reviews. I get this stupid grin on my face and I get all giddy. My kids look at me like I am insane! :D**_

_**Henny, that lucky Penny!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Standing Up With Albus Potter<strong>

"Shut your filthy mouth, Zabini!" Albus hissed. The normally calm, auburn haired youth was lightly fingering his wand. Torran Zabini's raised eyebrow was his only show of surprise.

"Found something to needle Potter with." Torran's lips curved into a small smirk.

"Come on, Albus." Lucy's voice was cool and comforting. Her bright eyes, however, turned dark with rage. She didn't care to hear her favorite cousin being called a filthy squib and told she was useless and a waste of space, "He's not worth detention. Plus, Lily would be very angry if you did."

Torran Zabini is a pureblood third year. His family did not drop the prejudice like the Malfoys. His light coffee skin and dark chocolate locks set his dark blue eyes off. His aristocratic nature morphed his features into a mask of indifference when he was not smirking. That smirk was pissing Albus Potter off.

"Wipe that ridiculous look off your stupid face. It doesn't suit you." Albus calmed his temper, "Now, run along like a good Death Eater's son and do some dark magic."

Albus dismissed Torran by turning his back to him and facing the Common Room. He surveyed the faces around who had heard their disagreement.

"Alright you lot, listen and listen well. I will not repeat myself." Lucy stood next to Albus and slipped her small hand into his. He gave her a reassuring squeeze, "If any one of you has anything negative to say about anyone in my family, particularly my sister Lily, I will research hexes and I will find the nastiest most disfiguring one I can and use you for target practice."

A few younger students cowered away from him. Most of the older ones pretended he hadn't said anything. A few looked offended that they had been threatened.

"Come on, Albus, let's go find James." Lucy tugged his hand; "Please?" her voice was small. Albus never spoke out and never threatened. Unless his family, especially his sister, were involved. And that never happened.

"Shh, Luce." he comforted, "We are going."

Albus didn't like getting angry. It felt like a flood in his veins. He felt uncomfortable and powerful. When Torran said that Lily should have been dropped off at a squib orphanage to save the family embarrassment, Albus could feel his calm crumble. His strings were being pulled.

Torran Zabini was never one to be dismissed. He stepped right next to Albus.

"Be careful, Potter. Wouldn't want anything to happen to any of your cousins." his whisper was deadly. Albus kept his features cool, "Don't forget who you are threatening." and he left.

"Albus..." Lucy was worried. She had heard what Torran said.

"Not now." he replied.

Lily's lack of magic had been front page news the very next morning after saying good bye to her older brothers. The only disadvantage to being Harry Potter s children was they were watched constantly. Some reporter was always behind them. Most establishments had a strict no press policy. They covered it with the right to refuse service and the right to kick anyone out. The Potters and Weasleys were thankful.

But someone had observed Lily not boarding the train. That only meant one thing in the Wizarding World.

And now Albus was trying to hold onto some resemblance of control.

He hated being in his Common Room. Whispers and sniggers tended to follow him there. Damn purebloods couldn't let go of prejudices. Normally he could ignore them; most were directed at him for being the Savor's son. Since the article, most were now about his sister. That he could only ignore for so long.

With anger coursing in his blood, he led Lucy up to the Gryffindor Common Room. He knew the majority of his family would be there. While not every one of his cousins had been sorted in the Gryffindor, the majority had. He, Lucy, Molly and Hugo had not been placed in the red and gold. And that suited the whole family just fine.

"Kian!" Albus called out to the sandy haired third year, "Where is James?"

"'Ey, Potter!" Kian Finnegan waved, "Miss Weasley." he winked at Lucy. She smirked back at the Irish boy.

"How are you Finnegan?" Lucy inquired.

"Well." he gave her a nod, "I think your brother is upstairs. 'Im and Freddie are up to sommat." he turned back to Lucy, "'Ow are you?"

"Stay with Finnegan, Luce. Zabini is all wind, but even wind can become a storm." he pressed a soft kiss on her temple.

"I will." she flashed Albus a bright smile.

He sprinted upstairs to avoid hearing the endless flirting between his cousin and the Gryffindor. Locating the fourth year boy s dormitory, he knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" his cousin called through the wood.

"It's Albus." he called back.

"Go away!" Albus glared at the offending door.

"I need my brother!" he yelled back.

Albus heard three different voices grumble to one another. He waited patiently for the boys to open the door. Although, it was waning.

"JAMES!" Albus roared, his volume was near earsplitting. The unusual show of anger had the door quickly opening and Albus being pulled in by his shirt by his cousin Fred.

Albus examined the room. Fred had retreated to the bed he was using as a seat. James was sprawled out on his mattress, lounging without a care. Scorpius was propped up against his headboard. His ankles crossed and he was examining his nails. Albus decided to cuddle up on his brother's side. James wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"Al, what's the matter?" James could feel the tension.

"I may or may not have threatened all of Slytherin." Albus sighed. James stiffened.

"Zabini?" Fred ground out.

"Yeah. He said terrible things about Lily. And then everyone was looking at us. Lucy tried to stop me, but I told them I would research the nastiest and most disfiguring hex I could find and use them as target practice." Albus laid an arm a crossed his midsection. He sighed in frustration.

"Well, there is your Weasley temper coming out. Aunt Ginny would be proud." Fred chuckled.

"I thought Lily had a mouth and that it could talk for her." Scorpius, who had been quiet, piped up. Albus sat up slowly, shrugging off his brother's arm.

"I thought she were my sister. You know nothing about her." Albus, his movements so controlled, stood up from the four poster bed. His face was set in a look of indifference, "I just need James to watch out for the younger ones. Lucy will be under my watchful eye. Hugo has no one in his house, plus he is so meek and scared. He is an easy target."

"Aunt Ginny taught all the girls her bat boogey curse. Roxy has already demonstrated it on a third year in the Common Room. Molly can hold her own. Lucy isn't much of a target also." Fred tried to reassure his grumpy cousin.

"I have Lucy; do what you want for the others. Come and see me if you need help." Albus started for the door, but hesitated, "Lucy is with Kian. Someone else go get her. They are probably snogging by now."

"Bloody hell!" James jumped up from his bed and dashed down the stairs. Fred was hot on his heels. Scorpius just smirked from his perch.

Albus left the room without another word. He slowly descended the stairs. He could hear yelling, screeching and curses. He relaxed slightly as the familiarity of it all was comforting. The noise reminded him of Sunday nights at his grandparents house.

The scene he intruded upon in the Gryffindor Common Room brought an amused glint to Albus' eyes. James had his wand pressed into Kian's throat and Fred was yelling at Lucy, who at turn screeched back. Gryffindors at all ages were standing, ready to attack whoever threw the first hex.

"Luce, come on! Stay away from that git." Fred's chocolate eyes were flashing with anger.

"Who do you think you are?! Who the hell do you think you are?!" Lucy's ice blue eyes were cold and angry, "I decide who I wish to be kissing. Not James. Not Albus. Not Molly. And most certainly not you!" she crossed her arms in defiance. Albus rolled his eyes.

"Like hell you do. Why do you think you were _blessed_ with all these older male cousins, Hellcat?" Fred's nickname only used when they argued, making clear that she wouldn't be talking her way out of this, "Exactly! Now run along to your Common Room."

"Potter, do you mind taking your wand out of my neck?" Kia Finnegan's voice was strangled. James' wand was cutting off air.

"Keep your grubby hands off my baby cousin and I will consider not hexing you." James' anger was palpable.

"Fine." Kian squeaked, "I'll not touch her again."

"James!" Lucy exclaimed, her teeth clenched.

"Good enough for me. You, Fred?" James never took his eyes from Kian's.

"Yeah. That'll do." Fred replied while pulling a reluctant Lucy in for a hug, "All better, Hellcat?"

"No." she grumbled into his chest.

"Excellent!" James and Fred exclaimed loudly.

"Al, be a dear and take Lucy home." James stepped away from Finnegan's shaking form.

"Come on Luce, you sealed the poor boy's fate." Albus slipped his hand into hers, "Nothing more you can do."

And he left her from the Gryffindor Tower. His lips curved into a small smile, letting his younger cousin vent about male egos and chauvinistic pigs. He felt sorry for the poor girl.

But he certainly loved his family.


	5. Confused with Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

_**A/N: Hello all my lovelies! Happy Valentine's Day! I have an extra long chapter for you. Not because of this worthless day, but because I think that it needed special attention. I smoked so many cigarettes because of the tension. Of course, being Potters, they can't all be serious all the time. But, there are a lot of serious moments. I know Lily sounds older than eleven, but she carries being a squib on her shoulders. Since she cannot learn magic, she learns the ins and outs of the world. I wanted that to be somewhat conveyed in this chapter. Plus, she is very firm about the safety of her brothers. Which will be quite crucial in their later years. And there is even some Potter sneakiness. I really do love this chapter. The next chapter will be the meet and then the Christmas dinner. :D I am excited to see what happens there.**_

_**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And as for timeline, this story is going to be jumping a lot. I am not doing year to year kind of things. From now on, most of the chapters will be when Scorpius comes to visit. Because I think that Lily and Scorpius' relationship is important. More like, I just like to see him beg for her friendship and trust. I am a different kind of evil. *smirk***_

_**Don't be afraid to tell me what you think. I am always excited to hear what you think and I always over share when I PM back if I can. I should belong to a group, Oversharers Anonymous. I have a problem...**_

_**Henny, that lucky Penny!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Confused with Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy<strong>

"Mmmph!" air escaped Lily's lungs as a foot kicked all the oxygen from her body. The force of the strike knocked her back. She lay sprawled out gasping for air.

"Lils, are you alright?" Joy Strum exclaimed. All Lily could do was nod her head, her lungs did not have enough air for words, "You blocked that move last week, what happened?" one final gasp of oxygen and Lily swallowed.

"You've gotten quicker. I blinked and your foot was trying to rearrange my ribcage." Lily lifted herself up gingerly, "That's good thought. Quick is good."

"Thanks!" Joy beamed at the redhead, "I'll see you after the hols?"

"Of course." Lily smiled back, "Are you sure you don't want to do that competition?"

"Unfortunately, I can't. My parents decided that staying with my grandparents in Nova Scotia out ranks my tournaments." Joy's lip pouted, "Personally, I think they should come here so I can have a cheering section that at least tries to compare to how many of your family members come. How do you keep them all sorted?" Lily shrugged her shoulders.

"Sometimes, even I don't know how I do." Lily grinned.

"Lily!" Ginny's voice trilled over the various grunts and yells.

"Coming!" she called back, "Happy Christmas, Joy!"

Lily jogged to her bag and grabbed it without stopping. She only stopped to slip her shoes on. When she stood beside her mother, her cheeks were flushed. Ginny kissed the top of her daughter's head.

"Ready to go home, Lils?" Ginny beamed at her youngest.

"Yes, mum!" Lily bounced up and down, excitement roared in her veins.

Lily's school was released for Christmas Holiday this afternoon and tomorrow, she would be training for the competition that takes place in a week. Not only that thought, but her brothers would be home, tonight. Her family would be whole again. Her best friends would be back, telling her stories of their adventures and classroom memories. She would have late nights and early mornings. Except this time, Scorpius Malfoy would also be there. That sobering thought quelled some of her excitement.

She kept her thoughts about the Malfoy boy to herself. Albus had written her, explaining some of the things the other children had been saying. Lily could care less, she was a Potter and Potters never listen to rumors. The do not let words dictate their moods and emotions. Had she not proved that time and again at her muggle school? Children found her flaming red hair odd and disturbing. And with all things odd and disturbing, they made fun of it. Lily may or may not have started some fights, forgetting all of her training as she wailed her fists into a dark haired boy's face. But he had tried to cut her hair; that was unacceptable.

"Flower, is that you?" Lily heard her father from his study.

"Yes, daddy! Mum and I are home." she answered as she bounded up the stairs. She whirled into his study and jumped into his lap.

"Flower! How was your day?" Harry's mirth was evident only in his emerald orbs.

"It was great! But training was even better! Joy landed a kick on my ribs today! She was brilliant!" her cheeks were flushed with happiness, "Now I have something to work for! Being fast enough to dodge Joy and everyone else!"

"That is great!" Harry gave her a light kiss on the tip of her nose, "Take a quick shower and you and I will go pick up the boys."

"Yes, dad." and Lily set about as her father instructed.

* * *

><p>Forty-five minutes later, Harry and Lily gathered into the car and set out to Kings Cross Station. Lily, brimming with joy, patiently watched the scenery go by. She tried to push out the worries of Scorpius. After all, they didn't know each other. But he had annoyed her. Lily didn't take kindly to jokes about her nicknames for James and Albus. They knew that. She shouldn't worry. They would never allow someone to steal <strong>HER<strong> words. They knew better. Right?

"Lily, be still." Harry chided softly. Lily had been bouncing from foot to foot on the platform, barely containing her nerves.

"Do you see them yet?" she squeaked. Harry chuckled. He gently stroked his daughter s hair, a gesture known to calm the bubbly red head. But only if your name was Harry Potter.

"Dad!" a familiar voice broke through the constant hum of Platform 9 3/4.

"Albie!" Lily squealed as she sprinted from her father's side. She leaped into Albus' outstretched arms. He laughed as he twirled her around while hugging her tightly. Her loud giggles brought a grin to Harry's face, "Where is James?" she asked as he set her back on the ground.

"Never far away, that's for sure." James' voice came up behind her. She squeaked in surprise and twirled to the voice. Ignoring the blonde boy, she jumped up and circled her small arms around his neck. The messy, black haired youth wrapped his arms around the middle of her back, effectively lifting her from the ground.

"Jamie!" Lily gasped his name. She was caught between giggling and talking.

Scorpius waited patiently for the siblings to reacquaint themselves. James had warned him this would happen. He told Scorpius Lily would most likely ignore him and barely talk to him. Her stubborn nature would let her latch onto her annoyance and let it fester. James warned him that Lily would eventually come around and then he would regret knowing her. Lily Luna Potter confused Scorpius Malfoy.

"Hello, Mister Malfoy." the red head was standing in front of him. He offered her a small smile.

"Hello again, Miss Potter." he responded. Lily's lips curled into a grin.

"Come on, kids!" Harry called, "Let's head on home."

The boys carried their trunks as Lily skipped ahead. Harry kept an ever watchful eye on the bouncing head of red. He may know that Lily could take care of herself, but she was his Lily Flower and it has only been natural to worry about her safety. He only has one daughter. That is his princess. He knows the boys are watching also. Her safety was paramount in their eyes. Scorpius observed the three Potter men follow Lily and wondered if he would ever find someone he would watch so closely.

As they neared the car, Lily slowed down. A look of worry passed through her eyes.

"What's wrong, firecracker?" James asked as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"Am I sitting up front?" her voice was small. James broke out in a mischievous smile.

"No. We will be bad hosts and have Scorp sit up front. That way, we three can snuggle in the back and fall asleep. Forcing dad to converse with a Malfoy." Lily giggled.

"Be serious, James!" she tried to school her features.

"Wrong, firecracker. I'm James Sirius Potter. Not Sirius James Potter." he threw her a wink. She responded with a punch to his chest.

"Well, where are you lot sitting?" the Potter patriarch inquired with a raised eyebrow. The only give away the he enjoyed his son's antics was a glint in his eyes.

"I'm sitting up front. Al, Lils and Scor are in back." James replied seriously, "What you think, Al?"

"Oh!" Lily exclaimed. And then she promptly punched James in the nose.

"Lily!" Harry raised his voice. James stumbled backwards and held his nose. Lily ignored her father. Albus smirked at his brother and Scorpius didn't know what to think.

"Lucy said you were a prat. She asked me to punch you in the nose. I figured if I did it in public, you would learn your lesson." she said, as if it would explain what just happened.

"Get in the car, now." Harry ordered sternly, "We will discuss this at home."

The car ride was quiet. Mainly because Lily and Albus fell into their comfortable positions and then to sleep. Harry didn't have the heart to split them. He honestly didn't want to have to punish Lily. He knew that she would not do it again unless provoked. But the drops of blood that fell before he was able to heal James' nose were bright red against his uniform shirt collar. Ginny would be able to notice and Lily would not be able to escape her mother's wrath.

"What did you do?" Ginny directed at Lily. For all her worth, Lily looked thoroughly ashamed, "Well?" Ginny's cinnamon eyes were dark with anger.

"I punched James in the nose." Lily answered.

"Why on Earth would you do that, Lily?" her hands on her hips, much in the same fashion as her mother, Molly Weasley.

"Lucy asked me to." was all Lily offered, "No dessert for how long this time?"

"I have half a mind to leave you here on Christmas." Ginny replied crossly, "The other half wants to say you aren't allowed to compete next week." Lily gasped.

"No! Please, mum!" while she felt like doing it, no tears appeared in her eyes, "I'll not pick fights all Holiday! I promise. Please, don't make me drop out of the meet!" Ginny raised an eyebrow as Lily pleaded.

"All Holiday? Even at Christmas dinner? No fighting with your cousins?" and Lily knew she had been had. Her shoulders drooped.

"Yes, mum. I promise no fighting all Christmas." Lily grimaced.

"Good, now go." and off the tiny redhead sprinted to James' room.

Forgoing knocking, she opened the door to James' bedroom and heard a not so manly squeak float through the entrance. James and Scorpius were in different states of undress. The squeak had come from the blonde who quickly pulled up his trousers. Her brother threw her a halfhearted withering look, which Lily promptly ignored. She rolled her eyes and crossed the room to James' bed and crawled into the middle. The dark haired young man ignored her presence and continued to look for a long sleeved shirt.

Scorpius, unaccustomed to tiny girls inviting themselves into a boy's room, looked insanely uncomfortable. He crossed his arms over his chest after fastening his trousers.

"Want me to leave, Mister Malfoy?" Lily feigned concern.

"Oh good, you caught on to that." Scorpius replied, a touch of sarcasm in his words, "Could you, please?"

"No."

"Lily, haven't you caused enough trouble?" her brother was unamused with her stubbornness.

"Never." her devilish smile was wicked, "I'll close my eyes and promise not to peek." and her hazel irises were hidden behind her lids.

Lily could hear the fourteen year olds go about dressing. The door opened and she heard Albus snort softly. A soft, warm palm touched her shoulder, a warning that Albus was coming to sit next to her.

"What did mum say?" Albus inquired as he started twirling a strand of her long red hair. Lily kept her eyes closed as she pouted.

"I'm not allowed to fight with anyone all Holiday." her tone was dejected, "She threatened my attendance at next week's meet."

"For shame." he replied in mock disbelief.

"Done!" James exclaimed. Lily blinked her eyes open.

"Finally!" she bounced a little as James flopped on the mattress. She squeaked as she lost her balance. Scorpius took advantage of the open bed and sat down.

"What is a meet?" the blonde asked. He observed Lily as she leant her back against Albus' side. He watched as Albus took another strand and started twirling the vibrant red hair. Lily flashed him a bright smile.

"I have been training for six years in Muay Thai. A type of 'muggle fighting' and next week is a meet. I go and show off the skills I have learned by defeating opponents. I am hoping for first place this year." her tone was light and happy. Scorpius understood why her brothers preferred her happy. Her smile made you feel happy and her excited chatter made you want to learn everything from her.

"Will we be going?" the Malfoy boy was curious.

"We go every year." James piped up.

"Would you be able to keep from insulting gingers to stay alive the whole day?" Albus smirked that Slytherin smirk. It really unsettled Scorpius. The glint in the younger boy's eye told him that he had caught on to that and enjoyed seeing him squirm, "A few of our cousins come and cheer her on. Lucy always makes her dad let her go."

"Children! Dinner!" Ginny's yell saved Scorpius from answering the obvious word trap.

Before any of the boys could move, Lily planted a firm palm on the blonde's shoulder and swung her hips forward. She landed heavily on the carpeted floor and stumbled slightly, the only indication she was still growing and adjusting to her own body. Her triumphant smile spoke that that may have been the first time she landed it, however ungraceful the end was. She skipped out of the room, downstairs to her mother's voice.

"Where does she get all that energy?" Scorpius stared at the doorway.

"Dad says she is so full of life, she can hardly contain it." James sat up and slid off the bed, "I say she sneaks cups of his strong tea and doesn't tell anyone. Al thinks she is secretly brewing Invigoration Draught in her room." Albus followed his brother, "Mum just smiles at us and goes about her business. I think Lily acts like her when she was her age."

"Excited?" Scorpius brought up the rear as the three young wizards left the room.

"Almost like a puppy sometimes." Albus muttered as they entered the dining room. The smell of a pot roast greeted them, their mouths watering instantly.

"Smells delicious, Missus Potter." Scorpius took his place next to James.

"Thank you." Ginny smiled at his manners, "Lily, go sit by Albus. No more glaring." a huff came from behind Scorpius.

"Well, I'm not allowed to fight, what else am I to do?" she slid into the chair next to Albus.

"He always sits next to me when he visits during the summer." James served himself some roasted vegetables, "He doesn't steal my food." her big brother threw her a wink.

"You would know that if you didn't runaway to your friend's house every time James asks if he could come over." Albus served her some roast first and handed her plate back. He started working on his own plate. Lily's face was tinted pink.

"I do not runaway! I go to enjoy the company of my friend." Lily bent her head over her roast and proceeded to ignore her family and Scorpius.

The rest of dinner was silent save for when Lily stole a potato off of Albus' plate. The table erupted into giggles and chuckles. Lily pretended not to know what was so funny.

* * *

><p>"Do I make you angry?" Scorpius asked Lily as she was leaning against Albus again on James' bed. It was the same set up as earlier. Except the boys had their books and were reading. James nudged his knee with his foot as a warning. The blonde ignored him, "Because I don't mean to make you upset. That in turn makes James cranky and he is unbearable cranky."<p>

"Hey!" his friend exclaimed indignantly.

"He is right, y'know." Albus murmured. James reached out and pinched his brother's thigh. Albus winced, but did not look up from his Potions book. Lily ignored their exchange and kept braiding her hair into little braids.

"Well?" at his insistence, Albus looked up from his studying and watched the young Malfoy carefully. Lily sighed.

"No. Just you symbolism." Scorpius started at her deep understanding of the world. Lily gathered more hair to begin another tiny braid, "You represent a part of Jamie and Albie that I cannot be privy to. You all have your spells and potions. You get to make mischief and pull pranks in a place I cannot go. I get to stay here and be plain and boring." she frowned at her hair like it was to blame.

"No one thinks you are plain and boring, firecracker." James muttered into his Charms book, "Most of the time you are the life of the party."

"I know." she replied haughtily, "But I'm still just Lily Luna Potter, squib of the Potter Family. Mum and dad have been hiding the Prophet from me. But I know I made the paper. Lucy told me. I'm a smudge on two influential families. So, I guess I have that to look forward to." Albus' ears grew red. His emerald irises turned to a forest green in anger, but he said nothing as he kissed the back of her head. More hair, another braid, "Why do you ask?"

"I'd prefer you not be angry." Scorpius looked down at his Defense book. The tone of her voice made him feel guilty for bringing it up, "James told me about you breaking a kid's nose for attempting to cut your hair. I'm rather fond of the placement of my nose on my face." Lily giggled.

"Well, I have pretty hair." she said like he should already know that.

"Don't say anything that will make me hit you." James' sharp warning had his friend looking up. The seriousness of his gaze had Scorpius swallowing his words. A satisfied look crossed the dark haired boy's features and he turned back down to his book.

The room was silent again as the young men returned to their reading. Lily kept braiding her hair. The only noise that was made was when she shifted to a sitting position to braid the back of her hair. Although, she struggled with that bit. Her arms were in proportionate to the length of her hair. Scorpius noticed and scooted over.

"May I?" he asked quietly. Lily looked at him skeptically, "I used to play with my mother's hair. She taught me how to plait." Lily narrowed her hazel eyes.

"Do you have any scissors about you?" Scorpius held up his hands in a compliant gesture. After a few seconds of staring at his innocent face, she nodded her consent.

"Alright, turn towards the wall." he ordered and Lily's eyes narrowed further, "Please?"

Lily shifted her position and felt him softly touch her scalp, letting her get used to the feeling of his fingers. His deft digits started braiding her hair. He was soft and gentle about it. And quick. She found she didn't mind the feeling. Of course, Lily liked it when her family played with her hair. It was an unconscious act and one of endearment. After the incident, especially after the incident at school, she trusted few with the flaming locks. Scorpius had really been patient with her. He even admitted he didn't want to make her angry. If Lily Luna Potter was anything, she was civil. She could determine if Scorpius Malfoy could be a part of her life later.

"There." the blonde withdrew his hands. Lily reached back and felt his work. The braids were smooth and proportionate to her other ones. There were also no chunks of missing strands. She turned to look at him and smiled.

"Thank you." she said quietly. Albus looked up from his book and glanced over the work. He smiled softly as she leaned against him again.

"Pretty good, Malfoy." he murmured as he took a braid and started twirling it. He looked over at the blonde boy, "Amazing she trusted you with her hair. She only trusts family with it." and with that, Albus returned to his Potions book.

"Thanks." Scorpius muttered as he shifted away from the girl as she continued with her work.

"They look good, Albie?" she questioned. Albus hummed his approval while continuing to twirl the long plait, "Okay." her voice was soft.

"There you four are." Ginny's voice came from the doorway. Four sets of eyes snapped to her face, "Dad is serving dessert, was wondering if you were interested?"

"We'll be down, mum." James replied as he sat up to stretch.

"Alright." Ginny disappeared to the downstairs.

"You three go ahead. I ate too much roast." Lily said as she shifted to climb off the bed, "I'll be in my room reading." and she skipped out the door and down the hall. The three boys heard her door close softly.

"Hmm...I wonder what's wrong." Albus marked his page and set his book on James' nightstand. He crawled off the mattress and looked at James. James just shrugged.

"She is probably just going to have some later. Her midnight snacking is getting out of hand, Al." he responded to his brother. Albus smiled slyly as they headed downstairs.

"Oh yes." he agreed, "We should help her with that habit."

"Definitely." James winked.

After eating their pudding, the three boys bid the Potters good night and waited patiently for the adults to head to their room.

The plan was simple. Sneak out of their rooms, quietly and go downstairs and wait in the dark for their prey to come for her pudding. Scorpius was very impressed with their stealth, seeing as it was harder to be quiet in a house. A huge castle like Hogwarts was much easier to sneak around. The Potter boys made it look like an art form.

"You shouldn't sneak around. A girl might think you three are robbers and beat the tar out of you." Lily's voice made all three of them jump. They fought hard to choke down the yelps of surprise. Lily giggled at their fright.

"Potter! You didn't tell me your sister was a bleeding Auror!" Scorpius' chest was heaving, trying to still his racing heart.

"I forgot! She is sneaky like that." James was grinning.

"Tsk, tsk Jamie." Lily lit a candle, creating a soft glow, "You know I learn from the best."

"Dad has not been teaching you his tricks of the trade." Albus smirked at his cheeky sister.

"You're right. Sneaking in the dark is a Potter trait." a deeper voice came from behind the three less-than-sneaky youths.

This time, they could not hold in the yelps of surprise. The boys jumped at the sound of the older Potter man. In the dim light, their embarrassed blushes went unnoticed. Harry Potter chuckled at their expense. He padded over to his silly princess and gave her a peck on the top of her head.

"Good night, Flower." he said quietly. She beamed up at her father. Harry came up to his boys and gave them both a quick kiss on their unruly manes of hair, "Good night, boys." and after a gentle squeeze of Scorpius' shoulder; he left the children to their own devices.

Once they heard the soft click of his door closing, the three boys rounded on the tiny red head.

"How did you know?" James inquired suspiciously at his sister.

"I heard you talking. Then dad and I devised a plan. You actually only heard mum go to bed." the twinkle in her eye was bright.

"Killjoy." Albus muttered. The tone of affection indicated that he wasn't mad.

"Mum has practice tomorrow. And dad can't get out of work. She was wondering if you could take me to the gym tomorrow." Lily got up from the couch and wiggled under his arm. James wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders and guided her gently to the kitchen.

Albus lit a candle on the table. Lily sat down on a chair. James got down two glasses and then motioned to Scorpius, silently asking if he wanted something to drink. After his small nod, he procured another glass. He filled the glasses with water from the tap and carried them carefully to the table.

"What about me?" Albus narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"You've got two legs, don't you?" James' tone was condescending.

"'Course." Albus grumbled. He got up from his chair to fetch a glass of water.

"Mister Malfoy?" Lily looked at the older boy.

"Yes, Miss Potter?" he arched an eyebrow at her.

"Would you ever hurt Jamie?" her small face was thoughtful. Scorpius flicked his eyes to James. He looked as nervous as he felt.

"Not if I can help it. I don't make it a habit to hurt my friends." he looked in her eyes, his electric blue holding her hazel.

"Would you ever hurt Albie?" Lily's features were unchanged.

"No. Never on purpose." her intense stare was unsettling. How can an eleven year old be so serious?

"Little one, what are you worried about?" Albus calmly broke the tension created by the two.

"I'm conflicted." her eyes met his concerned emerald orbs, "I want to befriend Mister Malfoy here, but I don't know if I can trust him. I can learn to trust someone who wouldn't hurt the two of you." she ran a hand through her hair.

"Hey, you undid all the plaits!" Scorpius exclaimed. Lily smiled sheepishly.

"Well, not all of them." she reached behind her head and pulled two braids from under her hair. They had been tied off with clear elastic bands, "I like them." Scorpius smiled brightly.

"Don't." James very nearly growled. The bright smile faded from his face.

"Sorry." Scorpius muttered into his glass of water.

"They look good." Albus smirked at the discouraged Gryffindor.

"I have one more questions for you, Mister Malfoy." Lily stopped glaring at her oldest brother to look at Scorpius. He nodded for her to go on, "Would you ever hurt me?" her question was soft, but the tension in the room grew to a palpable level. Albus was calmly watching him, the only sign he was anxious was the muscle in his cheek kept flexing. James had his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned back in his chair.

Scorpius took a long pull of water. As he drank, he watched the small girl in front of him thoughtfully. _Could he hurt her?_ He imagined her crying, screaming and yelling. Her bright face morphed into pain and anger. _Could he do something like that to her?_

"Never." he answered her question as well as his own.

"Never? Even on accident?" _She is too damn smart for her own good._

"Never." he repeated, the conviction was strong and unwavering.

"That's a tall order, Mister Malfoy." Lily took a sip of water, her eyes unmoving.

"That is a pretty serious question, Miss Potter." he shot back. Lily considered him for a few more minutes.

After a particularly long drink of water and more staring and studying Scorpius, she finally removed her gaze and resettled it on James. Her posture was tense.

"Jamie, I love you." she finally broke her silence. James looked at her steady eyes.

"I love you too, firecracker." he replied softly. She nodded and shifted her focus to Albus. He held her gaze unblinkingly.

"I love you, Albie." she looked vulnerable to Scorpius. _Confessing feelings, that makes you vulnerable._ He watched the exchange carefully and reverently.

"I love you too, little one." Albus whispered back. Her lips curved into a light smile.

"Mister Malfoy, I think you and I could learn to be friends." her small features still tense, "I still don't know if I can trust you."

"Well, trust is earned, so I'm not surprised." Scorpius responded calmly.

"So, we are on the same thought? Excellent!" and with that cryptic message, she rose from her chair and bounded up the stairs.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was thoroughly and completely confused. What the **hell** just happened?


	6. A PotterWeasley Christmas pt 1

_**A/N: Ah yes, Christmas. I was very stuck on this bit. The paper idea came to me when I was thinking of presents. Lily would understandably not want to have parchment sent to her from her family members at Hogwarts. In case you hadn't noticed, she can be picky. Plus, she is the youngest girl with two older brothers, she has to be a girl somehow. **_

_**The match was hard because I really wanted her to get first. But my brain refused to concede to my wishes. I should probably get a leash for my mind and learn to reign it in. But then we wouldn't be able to see Lily as a young girl with a young girl response for once. I was the same way. If it wasn't first, I cried about it because I was that competitive.**_

_**Please enjoy reading!**_

_**Henny, that lucky Penny!**_

* * *

><p><strong>A PotterWeasley Christmas pt 1**

"Foul!" George Weasley shouted. Ginny Potter buried her face in her hands in exasperation. Beside her, Harry Potter sat rigid back and white knuckled.

"George," Ginny extracted her face from her palms, "you can't say that every time someone lands a body shot." her tone sounded eerily like Molly Weasley, matron of the Weasley/Potter family.

"Well, he shouldn't attack my niece so vehemently." he growled as he slumped back onto the bench.

"Uncle George, believe me when I say this, she can dish it right back." Albus calmly informed his excitable uncle.

"Furthermore, you'll distract her and cause her to lose." Ginny scolded her older, protective brother, "Then you will get first hand experience with her ability to 'dish it right back.'"

"Bloody bastard! He did it again!" George fumed.

"George!" Ginny, Harry and Hermione Weasley exclaimed in unison. He had the grace to blush in slight embarrassment.

"Why she would let him do that, boggles the mind, donnit Freddie?" he ignored his sister and in-laws.

"Glutton for punishment, that one." he replied his father as he watched his small cousin flip the unfortunate boy and pin him. A sharp, short whistle signaled the end of the battle.

"That'll teach him!" George threw a fist up in triumph.

"Oh Merlin!" Ginny muttered under her breathe, "Harry love, you need to relax. She has grown into her own."

"I'll relax when we get her home and examined." Harry mumbled out the side of his mouth while focusing on his daughter, "Oh Merlin's beard, what if he broke her arm? D'you think she is hurt? I should check on her." his face paled at the image of his bruised daughter in his mind.

"Enough!" the present company all flinched as her whip-like voice cracked, "Harry, she is fine. She is a Potter and Potters are indestructible. George, there are refs for a reason. You are not one of them. Boys, if you encourage this behavior, so help me, I will take every one of your presents back and get you all frilly little dresses and put permanent sticking charms on them, then I will force you all to wear them." the present males all shrunk away from the angered red head. Lucy smirked at their misfortune of evoking her aunt's wrath.

"Lily is up again." Hermione tried to distract her sister-in-law. Ginny ignore her.

"Am I clear?" her eyes narrowed at the cowering men and boys. Simultaneous nods appeased her temper.

"Your mum is bloody scary when she is mad." Scorpius spoke for the first time since the meet began.

"And has ears like a hound." James warned his friend as he caught his mother's eye. Scorpius wisely decided to stay quiet.

The tournament continued. Harry kept a vigilant eye on his daughter. George grumbled every time Lily was hit and the young men all winced when the petite red head landed a body shot of her own. Lucy watched in silent observance, comfortable in the knowledge that her cousin knew what she was doing. Ginny and Hermione both wore calm expressions. Their only tell that they were worried was a tightness around their eyes.

Her cousins, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne, Rose and Hugo had come out to support Lily. Her uncle Ron and George accompanied the children, mainly to place bets on Lily's matches. Her Aunt Hermione had come to referee the Weasley's, but soon became too engrossed in Lily's progress. All Potters were present plus one Scorpius Malfoy. The party almost took up an entire section of bleachers.

"Harry! She is one of the top five!" Ginny gripped Harry's shoulder, her whole body was humming excitedly.

"Thank Godric." Harry muttered, his face regaining some color.

"Look Uncle Harry! Her next opponent is twice her size!" Fred goaded his worried relative. He was rewarded for his efforts with a sharp, stinging slap on the back of his head by his Aunt Ginny.

"Frilly dresses, Fred Weasley." she warned in a low voice.

"Oh no!" Lucy gasped. The whole clan snapped to attention. As a whole, they all tensed.

Lily was wrapped into a tight hold. To her credit, she didn't appear to be panicking. Her features were calm and she was testing her range of movement with calculated twitches. Scorpius saw her cool façade begin to crumble and her movements turned more frantic. And then to his horror, he saw her opponent manhandle her roughly and slam her on the mat. Three second later, a sharp blast ended the match.

"Damn." he heard George mutter behind him.

"She was doing so well." Roxanne exclaimed in disappointment.

"Next year, Roxie. Next year." James gave her knee behind him a comforting squeeze.

* * *

><p>"Flower love, do you want some ice-cream?" Harry was walking beside Lily with her tucked under his arm.<p>

"No, thank you." Lily's voice was small and her eyes were downcast, "I need a shower and a hot meal."

"Lils, are you okay?" Ginny's voice was soft. Her soothing tones struck the young girl the wrong way.

"I'm fine, mother. I'm just small and weak." the tips of Lily's ears were turning pink, "My body does not obey my commands because I can't overpower anyone when I am stuck in this small body!" her voice was raised by the end of her rant. She dislodged her form from her father's side.

"Lily!" Harry called to her. She promptly ignored him and started running.

"No, Lils!" Ginny started moving forward after her, but a hand on her forearm stopped her.

"Mum, James, Scorp and I will watch her." his voice was steady, "We will talk to her." his parents nodded and the three boys took off after the fleeing girl.

"Firecracker! Wait!" James called to her.

"Little one!" Albus tried to get her to slow down.

Because they were much taller, the young wizards caught up to her easily. James grasped her arm and spun her around to face him. Anger, defeat and hurt shone in her eyes with frustrated tears.

"See? This is what I am saying! I am weak! And I hate being weak." she ripped her arm from his grip and furiously wiped at the unshed tears.

"Now you wait one minute." James' voice was tight, "Who told you that you are weak?"

Scorpius stepped away from the scene. While he had been volunteered for this mission, he didn't feel like he belonged. The Potter boys were handling their sister and he had no idea what that entailed. He most certainly didn't want to say the wrong thing. The girl seemed frustrated enough without him saying something tactless. And he really didn't want to over step his bounds by trying to give her a comforting hug or a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. That would evoke the wrath of the Potter brothers.

No, Scorpius didn't do comforting well.

"No one. After I realized I couldn't break that boy's hold, I concluded that I was weak." Lily replied while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't lie, Lily." Albus said quietly. Lily scoffed.

"I'm not." she snapped. Scorpius must have been put under a curse because he felt himself stepping forward.

"I was that boy, wasn't it? He called you weak?" he heard himself saying. He winced when her hot glare rested on his blue eyes. He licked his lips nervously, "Well, he is jealous. In two year's time, I bet you are going to be winning matches against him."

All they got for a warning was a slight quiver of her bottom lip. Before any of them could register what that meant, Lily burst into tears. Scorpius back pedaled away. The tears terrified him and the thought that he caused them made him feel guilty.

"Oh, Lily." James picked her up like she was a small child. Lily buried her face in the crook of his neck. The small party walked the rest of the way to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Upon arriving, James took Lily up to her room. She had cried the rest of the way home. The longer her tears fell, the guiltier Scorpius felt. _Had he been too harsh?_ He really didn't mean to make her cry. _Why did he open his big mouth?_

"Scor?" James interrupted his musings.

"Yeah?"

"Stop worrying. I think she is really disappointed in her performance. She really believed this was her year." James sighed.

"At the very least, she is taking a shower." Albus soothed his brother.

"I didn't mean to make her cry." Scorpius said his tone laced with concern.

"Don't worry about it, Scorpius. She'll kill you _after_ her shower." Albus smirked. That smirk held evil undertones.

"Al..."James warned, his voice sounded tired. The smirk dropped from his face and he shrugged, "She will take that up with you when she is done crying."

"Bloody hell." Scorpius muttered.

The evening was uneventful. Lily made herself scarce. The only one who had found this worrisome was the Malfoy heir. Unaccustomed to being allowed a hissy fit to play out, he felt like they should be doing something to help her. In the week he had been around her, he never saw her joy falter or her enthusiasm vanish. This sulking was something he never expected. Nor was he prepared for it.

In the middle of the night, he found he needed a glass of water. The dry winter weather parched his throat. So, bleary eyed, he quietly snuck down to the kitchen for a glass of water. He didn't want to disturb the other occupants of the silent house.

The small dark figure he walked in on nearly stopped his heart.

"Jamie?" her gentle voice was loud in the dead silence.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not James." the blonde replied quietly. A soft sigh reached his ears. The sound of matches being rustled warned him a candle was about to be lit.

"Sorry. You two have similar silhouettes." she mumbled as a match flared to life. The flame was transferred to the candle and he saw her face in the soft glow.

"It's fine. Do you need me to go get him?" he noted her miserable look.

"No. Can I get you some water?" she made to get up.

"Don't worry. I'll get it myself."

Scorpius crossed the kitchen and pulled a glass from the cabinet. He filled it with water from the tap. When he turned to Lily, he saw silent tears gliding down her cheeks. They were unchecked and they made him feel miserable. So, he pulled out a chair and sat down across from the tiny girl. To bide him time, Scorpius took a large drink and set the glass down.

"What did he say to you?" his inquiry was a whisper. Even with the gentle tone, she startled and snapped her hazel eyes to him. A silence descended between them. Finally, she took a deep breathe.

"He said I was a stupid bint. Then he kindly reminded me that I was small and insignificant. _'Too weak to grapple properly and a tiny wisp of nothing.'_ Those were his exact words to me as we walked off the mat." her voice was bitter. He small features were twisted into disdain, "He only spoke the truth." Scorpius took another drink of water.

"No, he didn't say anything even remotely true. He couldn't, because he doesn't know you."

"And you do, Mister Malfoy?" her eyes narrowed.

"I never claimed to know you, Miss Potter." he held her gaze, "But I have been here a week and the way you handle your brothers shows that you are not weak. The way you hold yourself, even as the wizarding media calls you unfair and horrible names, shows that you are not weak. Hell, you even scare me and I am some supposed son of a Death Eater." his nose wrinkled at the words, "I am supposed to be fearless or something along those lines."

"But, look at me!" she spread her arms out. Scorpius was not an idiot, he held her hazel gaze. A little heat leaked into her irises, "I am small. I have no muscles."

"James had no muscles at eleven. Albus had no muscles at eleven. I had no muscles at eleven. No normal eleven year old has muscles." Scorpius retorted, "Like I said earlier, in two year's time, you will be winning matches against that stupid boy." another sip of water. Lily stared at him in silence. He waited patiently for her to mull over his words.

"Why two years?" Lily whispered.

"Because, before you had your break down, there was a fire in your eyes. I know you will take hold of that fire and you will use it to your advantage. It will drive you to train harder and faster." he finished his water and rose from his seat. After placing the glass in the sink with a soft ting, he pushed in his chair.

"How do you know?"

"You Potters are all the same. You train hard to fight hard." he gave her a slight smile, "Good night, Miss Potter."

* * *

><p>"Scorpius! Wake up!" James said excitedly, "Happy Christmas, mate!" the sound of paper ripping could be heard. The pale wizard sat up and his eyes rested on his pile of presents.<p>

"Happy Christmas, James." he said before he started tearing into his gifts.

A practice snitch from his parents, _Advanced Defense_ from Mister and Missus Potter, a replacement copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ from James and an annoying pygmy puff from Albus. Scorpius unwrapped a package from Lily and before he could register what the purple rectangle parcel was, James snatched it from his grasp, cursing.

"LILY!" he hollered as he dashed from the room.

"James, wait!" he called after his friend. Scorpius followed James' path down the hall to Lily's room.

"What's going on?" Albus groggily asked from his door. Scorpius shrugged.

"Take it back!" James' voice flew from Lily's room. Her door was still open from James bursting in.

"No. It is his choice." Lily's voice sharply replied. Albus and Scorpius peeked around the door frame, "Happy Christmas, Albie and Mister Malfoy." her bossy tone was replaced with a cheerful one.

"Happy Christmas." they said in unison, voices still thick with sleep.

"Lily, I am serious. He is not permitted to use this. I will not allow it." James' cheeks were flushed with anger.

"Dear brother, I thought your name-"

"DON'T!" he roared at her. Albus felt it was time to intervene.

The younger boy stalked over to his raging brother. Upon his arrival, he snatched the purple parcel. It went flying over to Lily in a graceful arc. Albus started pushing James out of the room. The tension evaporated once the dark haired boys had vacated the room. Lily sighed and climbed out of bed, the mysterious gift in her small grasp.

"Here." she held it out for Scorpius to take, "This is my favorite paper. It is considerably less than parchment and I prefer the color over the awful yellowish tinged crap. If you decide not to owl me, you can give it to my annoying brother. That way he will stay off your back." Scorpius took the offered gift.

"He's mad because you want me to owl you?"

"He's angry because he feels you will either steal me away from him and I am not someone he wants to share. Or that you will make me fall in love with you, which is gross, and proceed to break my heart. Thus causing him to have to kill you." Lily smirked at him, knowing she caught him in a very bad position.

"Right." he coughed awkwardly, "Thank you for the paper." and he left.

Scorpius ran like a scared dog with his tail between his legs. James was right; he was starting to regret getting to know Lily Luna Potter.


End file.
